A Quincy's Song
by Magician of Blue
Summary: Ichigo awoke her powers on her mother's death, and killed the killer, Grand Fisher. She spent the next few years training under her mentors who taught her how to control her power. Given her lineage, this also prompted Isshin to wanting to hide away his daughter once she was ten. Although going to a certain school for years would definitely change one's little girl...
1. Chapter 1

The Sealed Voice

Kurosaki Ichigo stared in disbelief as her scream caused the monster to horrifyingly bubble up all over and burst to death. 'Mother? Mother!' she cried frantically as her dying mother looked up to her. 'That big monster is gone now...hang on!'

'I know...my body better, Ichi-chan.' said Masaki with a weak smile. 'I'll be going to heaven soon.'

'No! Don't go!' Ichigo sobbed. 'Don't go! Stay with me!' she wailed despairingly.

'Ichi-chan...tell your father...to tell you...the truth about me.' said Masaki. 'And after that...run.' with that, she died.

'MOTHER!'

That, was how three men found her. Her father, a man dressed oddly, and a man in a white suit.

It took a while for her father to calm down his hysterical and traumatized daughter, while the man in a white suit wept for her mother and she didn't know why.

xxx

'So Masaki-san, you want us to tell your daughter the truth about you?' Urahara Kisuke asked the spirit of Kurosaki Masaki. After Isshin put Ichigo to bed, the three men; her husband, their benefactor and Masaki's ex-fiancée, Ishida Ryuuken gathered.

'Yes.' said Masaki. 'I'm just glad Ichigo survived Auswahlen.' she said softly in relief. 'Ryuu-chan, did your son survive Auswahlen?' she asked Ryuuken worriedly.

'Yes. I'm thankful he survived.' said Ryuuken gratefully. 'He is training with Grandfather in the mountains as he awakened earlier than Ichigo did...how Uryu survived the Selection we'll never know, but I'm very thankful.'

'Our children survived that cruel attack.' said Isshin grimly. 'That king of yours are no doubt, interested in our kids.' he frowned. 'Ichigo also awakened as a Quincy, as her reiatsu must have somehow killed Grand Fisher through luck. I guess its my side of the heritage that saved her.'

'Indeed...you're a shinigami and Masaki-chan is a Quincy. The two of you are purebloods making your three daughters hybrids.' said Urahara. 'And in the case of Uryu-kun, he is half-blood. But what made him different from other half-bloods He stole from? Did you do something, Ryuuken?'

'No I didn't.' said Ryuuken. 'I never believed in that folktale...only to be cruelly proved right.' he choked to his grief. 'Kanae...she collapsed with her power taken before my eyes. I frantically called my father about Uryu but he is alive and still has his powers.'

'Thank the gods for our fortune.' said Masaki softly. 'We lucked out.'

'But what I don't understand is why Masaki? She's a pureblood.' Ryuuken ground out in frustration.

'The quincy folklore...He would take the powers of those he deems inferior.' said Isshin softly. 'Masaki must have been deemed 'inferior' when she was infected by a Hollow, making her 'dirty blood' in his eyes. And her Blut Vene is naturally powerful...a perfect excuse. And Aizen's experiments unwittingly damned Masaki to this fate.' he said darkly. 'We have to protect Ichigo-chan and Uryu-kun. But how?'

'For now, we will educate our children together.' Masaki suggested. 'We can't leave both children alone.' she said, shaking her head. 'Isshin, what about Yu-chan and Karin-chan?'

'No, they're perfectly normal.' said Isshin. 'Unless something triggers their powers awake. They're safe and undetectable from Auswahlen as well. Ryuuken, Masaki, the two of you should train our kids.' he said. 'I know nothing how Quincies train.' he said gloomily and frustrated that he can't do a thing to help.

'I'll talk to my father first about this before introducing Ichigo to Uryu.' said Ryuuken.

'Well, I'll fashion a new body for Masaki-chan then.' said Urahara. 'Nobody outside us saw her die. We can make it as if nothing happened...but Ichigo-chan has to know the truth about us.' he said. 'Poor kid got traumatized.' he said sympathetically much to the guilt of the parents in question. 'Ryuuken-san, its also best to call your son home and spend time with his mother. Given Kanae's frail health...she may not last long and whether or not she lives by Gigai is up for debate.'

Ryuuken can only nod grimly. The parents and Urahara began planning their future actions for the safety of the children.

xxx

The parents allowed Ichigo three days to recover before...dropping the bomb on her that things are not what they seem in the family.

Ichigo was shocked and as much as she didn't want to believe it, her mother's ghost is around, and the 'family friend' would make her a new body because the monster damaged hers so badly that 'it was unusable'. She learned the truth about her parents, how did they end up together, why are they using her mother's name instead of her father's and about Shinigami, Quincy, and what caused her mother to die when she's stronger than Grand Fisher, her murderer.

The young seven year old, was furious.

She could not forgive this. She could not forgive the fact that a lot of people died, her mother included, just because they were 'not pure enough'! In the meantime, Isshin lied to the twins that 'their mother rushed to a sick relative living alone' while Ichigo stewed in her anger. For three months, her mother's ghost taught her the basics...before she met another Quincy who is a year older than her by some months. Ishida Uryu.

Uryu unlike her who knew of his heritage and what was coming, was also grieving but he unlike her, was resigned to fate but he is also none-too-happy. His mother was of frail health and having her powers forcefully stolen put her on coma...before she passed away. She could not be put on Gigai due to the damage to her soul, so Urahara offered to personally escort Kanae to Rukongai's 1st District, Junrin'an where she can live in peace and recover. He built a big house for her on Ryuuken's request so people can live with her and she would not be lonely up there.

And that...the two children trained together under Ryuuken and Souken, while Masaki stayed with her family for the twins.

The twins just think that Ichigo is on a Training Camp...for three years straight.

In the meantime...

At the Ishida Residence...which was big. Mansion big.

Ichigo swallowed as she looked around. This place will be her home for three years in her training.

"I can't believe my teacher lives in a big fancy house like this." Ichigo gulped. "Better not break anything..." she thought with a sweatdrop.

'Welcome to out home, Ichigo-san.' a kindly old man greeted her. 'I am Ishida Souken, your mentor.'

'Eto...what about your grandson? I thought I was learning with him?' Ichigo asked him owlishly.

'Indeed, he's training.' said Souken as he led her inside. 'He has just finished his archery training and formation of spirit weapons as he is quite prodigious in the gathering and absorption of Reishi and control. We nearly lost a genius like him to Auswahlen but we were fortunate. He is now old enough for physical training and learning martial arts, but you my dear, must start with the basics. Just call me grandfather like your mother used to do.' he chuckled as Ichigo went pink.

'Um...OK, if Uryu-san wouldn't mind.' said Ichigo shyly. 'What kind of person is he?'

'My grandson is a truly gentle boy but a bit shy.' said Souken with a fond chuckle. 'But he too, is grieving for his mother's loss.' he said with a sad smile. Ichigo scowled at this.

'This isn't fair...why do we have to suffer and die just because we're not pure enough? We don't exactly choose what we can be like at birth, you know.' she growled. 'And we seriously have such a person, as our _King_?' she blurted incredulously.

'Sadly, yes my child.' Souken shook his head. 'He fathered the Quincies...thus he can easily take back what he gave us. We have lost half of our brethren but this is our fate...and our misfortune to be born every few decades before the 990th year.' he said. 'Nine more years, he will surely gather an army and another 9 days...he will go to war with the strongest of Quincies.' said Souken. 'We are dreading the coming years already. And because you and Uryu were 'not taken', he will take great interest in you.'

'Juuust great.' Ichigo scowled, fuming at the prospect. 'Our killer, interested in us? Whoop-dee-doo.' she drawled, dripping in heavy, angry sarcasm. 'I'd sooner be Hollow-food than have anything to do with him!' she growled, not hearing her teacher sigh.

Upstairs, the training room...Ichigo saw Souken's grandson Uryu training hard in martial arts katas...learning from the TV. 'Uryu!' Uryu grabbed the remote to pause the video.

'Yes, grandpa?'

'I would like you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo.' said Souken. 'While you are learning martial arts, I would be teaching Ichigo-san the basics you have learned, before she would learn Quincy-style martial arts.' at this, Ichigo fumed.

'Grandpa, I'd rather learn other styles.' Ichigo scowled while looking up to her new guardian. 'Learning things that man made makes me want to puke. Learning spirit weapons is sickening enough as it is.' her words stunned Uryu.

'Huh? But aren't you learning to be a Quincy under our family?' he asked incredulously.

'I hate everything about that man who killed our mothers and nearly us too, Uryu-san.' Ichigo said coldly, surprising the boy with her frigidity. 'Spirit weapons of _his_ design and the martial arts _he_ made..._right after killing our mothers_?' she scoffed incredulously. 'You kidding? After I learn how to control Reishi, I'm working on something else.' she grunted with a scowl.

'For one so young, you hold flames of grudge.' Souken shook his head sadly. 'You should enjoy life's blessings and smile, my dear. If you live the rest of your life in hate, you'll never be happy and what would your family say about that?' he gently chided her. 'I know how you feel about this injustice but be fortunate that you lived and enjoy what others can never will.' he said softly. 'Uryu, continue your training. I just introduced Ichigo-san to you because she will be staying with us for three years. I hope you kids can get along.'

'Yes, grandpa.' the two children chorused as Uryu watched his grandfather take the newcomer away. He knew by now that she's a half-blood like himself but somehow, unlike their mothers, they survived. And she's one angry girl indeed.

Not that he blame her.

He too, was upset for his mother. Frail of health and now...this.

Suddenly, he lost the mood to train today and sulked gloomily.

xxx

Ichigo trained under Souken in Reishi Absorption and Control as well as strengthening her own Reiryoku as she is half-shinigami as well. She has two power sources to draw from. Her innate Reiryoku generated by her own soul, or absorbing Reishi and converting it into reiryoku for her use.

Indeed, Ichigo has her own ideas. She created ways on using her Reiryoku, her memory was the strongest in where her scream killed Grand Fisher. Her own weapon will be her voice as sound is the fastest weapon with a great reach. So she took singing lessons and listened to choir-like songs. She was inspired with an offensive, singing voice...thus she created the ability Heavenly Siren. She created a focus in her voice box and the sounds it would make. She also created boosters in the form of feathery wings made out of Reishi that also serves as a 'speaker' further increasing the loudness and reach of her voice.

'You really made your own voice a weapon?' Uryu croaked incredulously over dinner. It has been a four months and half since Ichigo moved into their home. And socializing time is only at mealtimes and Ryuuken a rare sight, as because he's the Director of his own hospital, he comes home at nine. On weekends, he is home in a bid to spend time with family.

Nearly losing his family can do that to a man who just got recently widowed and nearly lost his son if not for a stroke of luck that Uryu miraculously survived with his power intact.

'I told you that I'll do things my own way, didn't I?' Ichigo said smugly, very proud of herself. 'Sound is the fastest weapon and it has a great reach and radius! I studied everything about sounds and singing, this is what I came up with! It has a price though.' she said weakly.

'I knew there's a catch.' Ryuuken deadpanned. 'What is it?'

'For my ability to be truly effective and at its very powerful...I will gather power in my voice box and while doing so...I will be mute on purpose.' said Ichigo to collective disbeliefs. 'The longer I don't talk, the more powerful my weapon will be when I use it when I need it. Of course, I considered various cases if I'm rendered mute for real or unable to talk, so I'm looking for other options but my Siren will still be my strongest weapon.'

'I see...so you truly found another way to use your powers.' said Ryuuken approvingly. 'Prepare to face your family for your decisions this coming Christmas.' he said wryly as Ichigo gulped audibly, causing the Ishidas to laugh.

Her parents indeed, wailed at the fact that Ichigo would deliberately mute herself for her chosen strongest trump card.

And at Christmas...she sealed her voice at age 7.

And took to communicating using a magnetic writing board the size of a 1/10 illustration board. And she learned how to write fast, too.


	2. Mysterious Priest

A:N- every time Ichigo 'talks', just picture her writing sentences in the air using Reishi, OK?

* * *

Mysterious Priest

Three years later...

Ichigo and Uryu are ten and eleven years old respectively. While they learned different styles, they still lived together in the Ishida Mansion. Uryu dutifully learned the ways of Quincy by tradition while Ichigo broke from tradition out of her grudge.

She learned different martial arts while doing her physical training at the same time. Conversations also got easier as Ichigo simply made her words appear by shaping reishi into sentences when around the Ishidas or her parents. But around the twins, specifically Yuzu as Karin was also awakening, she is using her board. But at age ten, while wandering around town...she met a priest who gave her two pamphlets.

'Um, mister, why two?' Ichigo blinked owlishly.

'**Your friend might want one too...heehee.**' and the man vanished before her eyes to her disbelief. And his power...felt totally different. She looked at the two pamphlets before her. "Youkai Academy...huh? I'm gonna talk with mom and dad about this." she mused as she went home before going back to the Ishida Mansion.

'Mom, dad,' she can easily call her father's attention, but no longer her mother as she no longer has power.

'Ohhh Ichigo! You're here!' Isshin greeted his daughter jovially as he went to hug his eldest. 'How's it going with the Ishidas?'

'I'm doing real great with them and we get along really great.' said Ichigo. 'But I came home for this.' she said as she showed her father two pamphlets. 'While I was out buying sweets, a priest wearing a nun headdress was walking around, handing this out.' she said, showing her father the pamphlets. '...scholarships.'

'SCHOLARSHIPS?!' Isshin's eyes bulged in disbelief. 'Who the hell hands out scholarships so freely and so blatantly free?!'

'That guy does.' said Ichigo with a sweatdrop. 'He gave me one for Uryu-san too since he's the only friend I have and he said my friend would want one.'

'This is too suspicious.' Isshin sighed. 'We're gonna have a little PTC in the mansion tonight.' he said, looking at the pamphlets with utter suspicion. Who goes around easily giving away scholarships as if they're candies when they're worth more than their weight in gold these days? Too suspicious...

'PTC?'

'Parent-Teacher Conference. They're your teachers right?'

xxx

'So we got scholarships from a weird priest? From a school called Youkai Academy?' Uryu asked his only friend while they were out the gardens while the adults talked in the living room.

'Yeah. It was weird and dad told me how valuable scholarships are and many families would sell their house to get one. I think he was exaggerating but I can understand how big a scholarship is.' said Ichigo. 'But still...that weird man has powers but different from us. His reiryoku felt...wilder?'

'Wilder?' Uryu got taken aback at that as Ichigo nodded.

'Yeah, wilder.' said Ichigo. 'Wilder, untameable...with that, I can tell that when he cuts loose, he cuts loose. And we need to run for the hills if some idiot pissed him off.' she shuddered. 'It seems that school is full of powerful people. We might do better there as we have no competition here.' she said. 'If we have no competition...how will we get stronger? I'm going to take it if they pop the question. Training can only get us so far.'

'I suppose if they say yes...did you tell the adults about the weird guy?'

'I said.'

'Oh.'

xxx

'So Ichigo-chan met a man with unusual powers handing out scholarships...or should I say, specifically to children with powers?' Souken raked his aged fingers through his beard.

'Yeah...she told me that the priest's power was ten times more powerful than us combined.' said Isshin with a shiver. 'She wanted to take this...highly-unusual scholarship and risk it because when she felt the man's power...it means he's the cream of the crop due to competition present and she and Uryu-kun doesn't have rivals in this town. She feels they can't grow without rivals since the two of them are equal in skill but progress in power is so slow and she isn't happy about it. Six more years to go before the Promised Day and this greatly frustrates her.' he said darkly.

'Try as we may, her motivation is out of anger.' said Ryuuken. 'She pushes herself out of anger and hate for the King. She never forgave the deaths and never accepted it.' he sighed. 'Training is good and all but I wish that she has good motivations. If Uryu isn't here to curb her feelings, she'll be a machine of hatred by now.' he said much to the Kurosakis' dismay. 'Uryu is what holds her back from becoming such a person and she is a truly kind girl as she holds back her dark feelings for him.'

'Well, your boy is a gentle person after all.' said Souken. 'He is good for her and he takes after you.'

'Oy oy, don't think too far ahead of the future Souken-jiji.' Isshin freaked out at the man's words and implications, causing the man to laugh jovially in amusement.

'Honey, you used to be a noble before you dropped it.' Masaki sighed. 'And I'm also a noble and so are the Ishidas. One would think you're used to this by now...apparently not.' she said wryly.

'That's the impression I got when he said he's from one of the top five noble families in Soul Society.' said Ryuuken wryly.

'Er ex-top five.' Isshin coughed. 'My family is no longer considered nobility. My absence without leave and I have 'no children' as far as they know damaged our reputation.' said Isshin. 'Then I heard that my nephew who took over headship Kaien was killed by a Hollow after his wife was killed by that same hollow, he has no children either. My niece Kuukaku took over headship but before she can salvage the situation, the Central 46 made their decision.' he said wryly. 'And that was because only males can head families and my youngest nephew Ganju isn't fit to lead. The Shiba Clan got demoted to lower noble status.'

'Do I see a pattern here?' said Masaki with a raised eyebrow and crossing her arms. 'We seem to have the misfortune of having bad luck with Hollows as married couples...' the men in the room sweatdropped. 'We're that lucky I suppose.' she said sarcastically with a wry smile.

'Hunny~!' Isshin whined childishly.

'Let's ask the children what they want since this is their future we're talking about.' said Souken. 'I do not want to make the same mistake my wife did.' he said somberly as Masaki and Ryuuken went quiet. Because Masaki is the last Kurosaki of the pureblood family, she was taken in by Souken and seeing the opportunity, his wife Yuriko engaged their children without as much as asking anyone's opinion and then dropped the bridge on them. But Masaki and Ryuuken saw each other like siblings, not...'that way' but yet they are to be wed when Ryuuken is 19 and Masaki 18. Even worse, with her personality, Yuriko wore the pants in the family and ran a tight ship.

Ryuuken was able to fight for his wishes when Masaki graduated University. He married his bodyguard and Gemischt Quincy Kanae against his mother's wishes. In fact, like Masaki did with Isshin, he eloped with her, causing fury to erupt and moan about the pure Ishida name 'is now stained'. In her anger, she left. Souken called back his son and daughter-in-law saying she's gone and they can return home and with his blessing, they married.

xxx

'So what do you children think?' Isshin asked the two kids. 'You want the scholarship or not?'

'I'm taking it.' said Ichigo. 'Uryu-san and I can get stronger there if we have good rivals. We have no competition in this town around our age. We're the only 'special children' here and Karin is too young...'

'I don't really know...' said Uryu, scratching his head. 'I'm on a wait-and-see basis here. We agreed that she'll go first and see what its like there before telling me whether to come or not. We both have pamphlets, we have all the time in the world.'

'I see. So Ichigo-chan will be going first.' said Souken as Isshin took out Ichigo's pamphlet and filled it up.

'There. I'll also attach a letter inside since I want us to meet this 'creepy priest dude' as Ichigo puts it.'

xxx

Two days later...the Ishida Residence felt a strange reiatsu.

'It's him it's him!' Ichigo frantically pointed at the door to her mentor and friend as they ran downstairs to greet...the weird priest.

'**Hello.**' said the priest. '**I am Headmaster Mikogami Tenmei. Is the parents of one Kurosaki Ichigo around?**' he asked jovially.

'We'll phone them right over, Mikogami-san.' said Souken as he welcomed the man inside. 'We just chose this house as a meeting place because the younger Kurosaki children are sensitive to powers right now and Ichigo-chan said you're stronger than her father and my son combined by a few factors...and I can see why!' he choked as he and his grandson felt the man's strength. It's enormous!

'**Hoohoohoo...and to think I'm wearing my limiters...**' Mikogami chuckled to the family's disbelief. '**What more if I removed them, hm?**'

'L-Limiters?!' the Ishidas yelped while Ichigo's eyes bulged.

The Headmaster chuckled. This never fails to amuse him.

'Children, lead Mikogami-san to the living room and get him some refreshments.' Souken instructed the children. 'I need to get the phone to call over Ichigo-chan's parents.'

'Hai!' and Souken went upstairs. Must the phone be so far away?

'**For a big house, I don't see servants.**' Mikogami remarked curiously as the children winced.

'Er um...the servants are all dead, mister.' said Uryu softly as the man paused. 'Its because...of what happened last year. Ichigo and I are lucky to survive that one.'

'**...I'd like to hear this one before your guardian comes back.**' Ichigo's mood severely soured, sending warning bells in Uryu's head.

'Ichigo, go get that tea and refreshments...I'll talk with the Headmaster.' said Uryu quickly as Ichigo stormed off. '...she's still mad about it.' he sighed. He then told Mikogami of the History of the Quincy and the Folklore that came with it exclusively known only within their tribe. And the massacre that came with it and the incoming danger towards the two of them as they were the only surviving half-blood and hybrid while Ichigo's mother is long dead and her soul living in a fake body. They have six years left before The Promised Day which was why training and getting stronger was Ichigo's whole world and the reason she accepted the Scholarship. She wanted revenge and she did not want the two of them next to die on a whim simply for being half-breeds.

'**I see...then indeed, you two will do well in Youkai Academy.**' said Mikogami, feeling sorry for the two children who are so young yet knowing that their days are numbered every waking day of their lives and they live in grim reminder and can never be happy.

Soon, Ichigo was back with tea and a wagashi and Souken came with her...and ten minutes later...the Kurosakis came.

xxx

'So you're the Headmaster.' said Masaki. 'Hajimemashite. We are Ichigo-chan's parents.'

"This guy...and Souken said he's wearing a Limiter?" Isshin sweated buckets. The Headmaster is crazy strong. Ryuuken was lucky he would not get to feel how strong the man is and he'll freak out.


	3. A school for supernatural

A School For Supernatural

'**Now then, let's begin to talk.**' said Mikogami as the two families(save for Ryuuken, he's in hospital) are present. '**You want to know what kind of school I'm running, correct?**'

'Yes.' said Masaki. 'We want to know as my daughter felt how powerful you are.'

'**Youkai Academy is literally a school for us, the supernatural kind.**' said Mikogami with a chuckle. '**Monsters, witches, spirits...and now, the Quincy although your two families are the first Quincies I ever actually met.**' he said as several jaws dropped. '**Three founders and I'm one of those three, built Youkai Academy in hopes to educate the younger generation into blending in and having peaceful co-existence with humans...as humans outnumber us 10/1. We have nowhere to go the more humanity grows and all races have seen danger. We are running out of places to call home due to human expansion. Some tribes had to move due to rapidly-growing cities and such.**' he said, shaking his head. '**So we came to a solution. Why not blend in? But to do that, we need to know how humans live.**'

'**So we created Youkai Academy that teaches human curriculum and behavior with five divisions of Kindergarten up to High School. We also offer special options for orphaned young youkai.**' Mikogami continued. '**Easier to teach them how to like humans that way too. And our rule is that no student will go home until they graduate High School as we need to keep our teachings and reminders fresh away from the influence of their relatives some of whom hates humans. It would make our dorm school fruitless if we let students go home back to be influenced by their families back into hating humans again.**' he sighed. '**This is our only option left as we are running out of places to call home. If the adults are beyond persuasion, why not children? Some adults agree with the school but majority don't.**'

'I can see where this is going.' said Isshin. 'Youkai hate humans for driving them away and now asking them to coexist is asking too much is what some of them thinks.'

'**Indeed.**' said Mikogami. '**But we must coexist in order to be able to stay in our homes while humans expand and multiply faster than rabbits in heat.**' Mikogami chuckled wryly. '**Not just human education, we also train our younger generation as guardians for humans from monsters who hate and attack humans. They will also work as 'secret keepers' to protect the secret of our existences somewhat leaked by our hate-activists. These idiots will lead to our doom one day so we are also training special task forces designed to silence them for good and ahem, modify memories of humans unfortunate enough to see us and suffer the ordeal caused by our hate-activitsts, after healing their injuries. We have full knowledge to train our children, and they often graduate as A-Class or S-Class monsters by the time High School ends...powerful protectors of humanity. Thing is, we need more teachers since some of them are...straying as well. If you know some good employees, it will also be a big help.**'

'We'll see what we can do as well.' said Isshin. 'I know some people, but its up to them to say yes.'

'**Very well. Anyone is welcome as long as they promote inter-specie coexistence and peace. So Kurosaki-san will go to school eh? What of her young friend here?**' Mikogami glanced at Uryu.

'Its up to his father and he is only really home on weekends, Headmaster.' said Souken. 'He is the director of the hospital we own and his off days are on weekends...and today's Wednesday. We will talk about it with him.'

'By the way mister,' said Uryu. 'You said you're wearing Limiters...can I see?' he piped up curiously as Mikogami grinned.

'**Sure thing...**' Mikogami removed his robes to reveal he is muscular and wearing a black form-fitting shirt underneath...and he has chains with crosses all over. '**I have about twenty of them on me alone.**'

'TWENTY?!' everyone burst out.

'And you're five times stronger than me when sealed!' Isshin choked out with wide eyes as Mikogami chuckled. 'What more if you let loose?!'

'**If I do, you'd best run for the hills...**' Mikogami chuckled. '**Its hard sealing myself, you know?**'

Ichigo just looked happy. If this man is so strong...what more if she graduates from Youkai?!

'**Now then, let's discuss training for your daughter and son incase his father ever accepts...**'

xxx

Ichigo was excited. 'Uryu-san it'd be great if we're that strong by the time we graduate!' Ichigo beamed in delight. 'We'll survive for sure! Once we live past 17...once we survive the Promised Day, we can finally be happy! I hope Ryuuken-ojisan accepts for you. This is a really great opportunity!'

'W-well yeah...I hope father accepts...' said Uryu as he looked at his very happy best friend who saw the great opportunity for them. For Ichigo, revenge and surviving was her whole world. For them to defy their fate as children with numbered days on a man's whim. It was what keeps her going. She wanted the two of them to defy fate and _live_.

So they waited for Ryuuken's verdict while Isshin...visited some acquaintances and told them of Youkai Academy.

It is also a great opportunity to learn more about the monsters...so who wants to go? In the meantime they should also train as the Headmaster was five times stronger than a Captain, what more if he had removed his limiters...? There are opportunities there. LOTS of them. They talked with the Headmaster about...future volunteers and those who wants to pose as students...in exchange for training since the Shinigami also have issues. Fair deal.

So with that, Youkai has four 'new students' and four 'new teachers'.

It wasn't just Ichigo who wants revenge...just that their targets are different.

And they came to Youkai Academy. Ushoda Hachigen teaches Kindergarten and Elementary as Homeroom Teachers with Otoribashi Rojuurou. Muguruma Kensei and Aikawa Rabu teach in High School. Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori, Yadomaru Lisa and Kuna Mashiro pose as Middle and High School Students while training under the Headmaster. Ichigo and Uryu also trained under the Headmaster every after classes and full-time on weekends.

In Youkai Academy, the atmosphere was very different. It was very thick with monster reiryoku that the air of the Academy suffocated the Shinigami and Quincy at first that they had to train how to freaking 'breathe properly' before they can even start working and going to school. Once they got used to the atmosphere of the school...they began training while going to school.

In the case of the Quincies...absorbing the thick monster reishi for themselves to get stronger and more powerful while training hard under the Headmaster. Not only that, the children are trained hard in martial arts, reiryoku, swordsmanship and because Quincy can make Spirit Weapons and Abilities with Reishi as medium, the possibilities are endless with Ichigo as proof, as she chose the abilities of a Siren as her strongest weapon. So she too, was trained like a Siren.

In a matter of five years...the two children mastered Quincy Techniques, Youjutsu, and Combat Skills as well as Weapons. In Ichigo's case, she learned Hoho from the Shinigami as part of her heritage but because she is 'not dead' yet, she has no access to her Zanpakuto. They all became powerful in their own right and surpassed many expectations.

The Visored who came definitely did not expect this development either. And because the Quincies absorbed monster reishi on a daily basis to augment their strength...they greatly changed. Their reiryoku became monster-like or should they call it...youki? The young Quincies whose lifeline was absorbing reishi got converted. They retain their humanity but like witches, they now generate youki.

From what Mikogami knew, Quincies must exterminate species who are poisonous to them. Hollows and youkai's energies are poisonous to them. But to Ichigo and Uryu who are hybrid and half-breed respectively, they have significant resistance to things that makes pureblood Quincies 'ill'. However, for these two mixed-bloods, not only do they adapt, they _convert_. And the fact that the two became poison to Purebloods made Ichigo smile viciously at the prospect. To the King who is a proud Pureblood if he EVER absorbs them, he dies with them. To the berry-blonde, this was vicious karma at its most beautiful.

Shinji, the leader of the visoreds wondered what the hell was her upbringing for her to think and focus only on revenge.

Seeing her mother die in front of her can do that.

xxx

One day...

'A field trip home, just the two of us!' Ichigo beamed in delight as they got off the school bus.

'This normally means we have a job, Ichigo.' said Uryu as he pushed up his glasses. 'But we're not even graduates yet...something must have come up.' he said. 'Let's consult our families so let's go home for the day.' he suggested as the two vanished in blurring speeds.

Kurosaki Residence...

'I'm home.' however, nobody's at home. Frowning, Ichigo headed for the Ishida Estate to see that only Uryu and his grandfather occupied the house. Next is the last place...Urahara Shoten where mother's benefactor is. And there, are her two sisters. 'Where's mom and dad?' she held up a magnetic board because Yuzu is still awakening. Must her awakening be so slow?

'They're down in the basement training Ichi-nee.' said Karin. 'Along with some high schoolers.' Ichigo did a double-take at this.

'High schoolers?!'

'You see,' said Yuzu as she told Ichigo about a girl named Kuchiki Rukia, a shinigami who was posted in Karakura Town who was assigned to their own on a Hollow Patrol job. But when she went to High School as her cover, she wound up influencing teenagers and the higher-ups thought she gave them powers, which was a felony in Soul Society so she was arrested. And now their parents are training the High Schoolers who wanted to rescue their friend from false accusations before the final verdict by court.

'I see...' Ichigo frowned thoughtfully. 'So in the meantime, the family is staying over here?'

'Yeah.' said Karin. 'I'm also starting my training Ichi-nee.' said Karin. 'I'm gonna be just like you someday, you just watch!' she cried with sheer determination, causing Ichigo to giggle.

'Work hard then.' she said, patting her sister's head. 'Its a long road to getting stronger. I'd know because I trained hard for years. Don't you want to go to Youkai like I did? I got loads strong there!' Karin shook her head.

'Nah, don't want to.' said Karin. 'I'm happy training under mom and dad.'

'If you say so...I'll go check on our parents, OK? I'll be staying for a few days because Ryu-chan and I are hired on a job.'

'REALLY?!'

xxx

Uryu Ishida also made a beeline for Urahara Shoten where the Kurosaki Family are. His grandfather said they'll fill him in about their job as he is also busy as somehow, due to a business deal with another hospital, Ryuuken found himself drowning in paperwork and asked him for help because his office situation went downright crazy.

Uryu wondered how the hell was that even possible. Upon arrival, he introduced himself to the children in the yard and pointed him to the basement...wherein its a huge-ass training ground...making him wonder what happened to the sewage system and septic tanks in the spaces it occupied. And there...yet to his shock...

His aunt was training in combat with a dark-skinned woman, thus he used Hirenkyaku to get to Ichigo. 'Ichigo, how did Auntie...?' he sputtered out as Ichigo began to talk.

'I'm just as shocked as you fifteen minutes ago, Ryu-chan.' said Ichigo with a weak chuckle. 'Apparently, Quincies have a technique passed on father to son who eventually became fathers and only then do they inherit the knowledge of how a Quincy restores their powers. Mom and dad won't tell me how.'

'Oh...I guess I'll learn that technique someday too.' Uryu frowned thoughtfully. 'Oh well. At least she has her powers back.'

'Sou ne...'

'I just wish my mother survived those three months to get her powers back too.' said Uryu sadly. Ichigo hugged her long-time friend in comfort.

'We'll go to Seireitei soon.' said Ichigo. 'You'll see your mom there for sure. I heard Urahara-san built her a nice house after escorting her there personally.' she said with a beaming smile. 'You better hope he opens a gate that leads to her house!' Uryu beamed at this.

'I hope you're right.' said Uryu with a nervous blush. Seeing his mother in the afterlife after nearly a decade? Well, wow. The prospect was just...exciting.

He could not wait and he was giddy about it.

xxx

That night at dinner...

The two Quincies and high school teenagers got to know each other. The three high schoolers in question were Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's old Karate Classmate back at elementary, her friend since middle school Inoue Orihime and a half-Mexican, half-Japanese named Sado Yasutora who prefers his western name of 'Chad'. Tatsuki could reinforce her physical capabilities with reiryoku and have some ability over fire, Orihime has three abilities...a slicer, a shield and a healing barrier with her six fairies working in combos, and Chad has an armored arm that enables him to be superhuman and fire reiryoku beams.

Orihime however, is a healer-oriented pacifist, meaning, she'll have to be...protected.

Yikes. And to think Tatsuki told them she's good enough to be a black-belt!

'So you're in a school for youkai these past couple years huh?' Tatsuki asked Ichigo. 'No wonder you quit school all of a sudden...what's it like living with monsters?'

'It was like treading on eggshells because some of them...scratch that, most of them hate humans.' said Ichigo. 'It helps that we're er...learning Humanities 101 and as a school rule, everyone must take on human forms to train themselves in blending in.' she explained. 'And they do a damn good job...heck, some of them are really good looking and put Hollywood stars to shame with their looks yet the bitter truth is under their skins...' she said with a shudder. 'And what humans know about monsters is utter bullshit while some come dangerously close to the truth. Maybe I'll send a Monster Encyclopedia so you guys know what I'm talking about.'

'Heee...'

'So did you and Ishida-kun make friends at that monster school?' Orihime asked them curiously.

'Well, not really...because we can't risk outing ourselves.' said Uryu awkwardly. 'If we became friends, there's a chance that we'll slip and we're done for. That's why the two of us are isolating ourselves to preserve our secrecy.' Orihime deflated. 'We're only there for training.'

'That's a shame...it'd be cool to have some monster friends.' Orihime pouted and the other teens sweatdropped.

That's just asking for trouble.


	4. Soul Society's Pricing Standards

Soul Society's Living Standards

Seven days later...

'Alrighty,' said Urahara. 'Now that the high schoolers are done training...we can get started. No interruptions please as because as I talk, you get answers.' he said. 'We're here on a rescue mission in Soul Society so I'll be briefing on how will you get there, while Isshin-san and Masaki-san will brief you when you get there.' he said. 'Now then, for our mode of transport...as you all know, Soul Society is a world of souls so to get there, you have to be a soul. And as the only one in soul-mode right now is Isshin-san, we had to come up with something so those with earthly bodies like the kids and Masaki-san, I had to improvise on the door a little.' he said.

'On the Senkaimon Shinigami usually use, I added Reishihenkanki on the top of the Senkaimon and covered it with ketsugoufu so it stays together. The Reishihenkanki is to convert your bodies which are made up of Kishi into Reishi and voila, instant soul~!' he chimed. 'Even better as you're in your original forms. Now the problem is time.' he said. 'The time allowed to go through the Senkaimon is four minutes...so our experts in Shunpo and Hirenkyaku will have to carry some of you if we are ever to make it on time or else you'll be locked in the Dangai forever. And the Dangai is filled with a current called Kouryuu that traps Hollows. Just one foot caught in it, you're as good as a goner as Hollows are still souls and Kouryuu traps souls. Those expert in Shunpo is Isshin-san and Ichigo-chan while those who know Hirenkyaku are Masaki-san and Uryu-kun. Decide who carries who now...'

'I'll carry this big guy here.' said Isshin as he jovially patted Chad on the back.

'I'll carry Tatsuki.' said Ichigo, glancing at her former friend who nodded.

'I guess I'll carry Inoue-san then.' said Uryu while slightly embarrassed at the sheepish-looking redhead whose breasts were a cup size bigger than his best friend. Waitaminit, why is he thinking of boobs now?

Well...his best friend isn't exactly...conservative with her outfit of choice, does she? She's wearing a gothic black dress with a corset-style top and off-shoulder sleeves...crafted with a bat motif and cloth material at her back also shaped like bat wings. Then lace-up calf-high boots and black band straps on her thighs. On her arms were long black gloves and she looks like a witch in that outfit. On her neck is a neckpiece also shaped in bat wings. She even has a bat motif hairpin on her head for crying out loud...

'We'll begin immediately.' said Urahara, rousing Uryu out of his thoughts when he talked. He opened the Senkaimon and its now filled with swirly light.

'Alright kids!' Isshin cried as he put his mask on and slung Chad on his shoulders as Uryu and Ichigo picked up their respective teenager. 'Let's go!' and they sped up inside the Dangai with Yoruichi leading them in her cat form. Upon arrival, they came to Rukongai.

'That, was not-so-fun.' Tatsuki shuddered. Traveling in the speed of sound made her ill. Even moreso when she's hanging off someone's shoulders.

'Now now, we're here so its OK for now.' said Masaki with a beaming smile. 'And now let's find ourselves nice accommodations...over there!' she pointed at a huge place with a playground frequented by children, and a rather huge building labeled, Junrin'an Orphanage.

'We can't possibly stay in an orphanage!' Tatsuki sputtered out. 'Its full of kids!'

'Not really, Tatsuki-chan.' said Masaki before her smile fell. 'Despite how peaceful Rukongai looks...there's hardly any children here.' she said. 'So yes...there's loads of space there and we do know someone managing the place.' she said while looking knowingly at Uryu who quickly understood.

His mother is here.

He ran for the Orphanage.

'Oy oy, what got him running?' Tatsuki wondered aloud.

'Well...he has a very good reason to.' said Isshin. 'His mother.' Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad froze. 'She died some years ago and is now working here as an Orphanage Matron.' he said as they walked into the orphanage to see Uryu happily hugging his mother in tears, making quite the awkward scene.

'I think we should come here another day.' Masaki shook her head. 'Uryu-kun deserves this much.' she said softly with a sad smile. 'Ichigo-chan, watch over them OK? We will head to...a relative's house.' Ichigo cringed as she drew something on her white magnetic board...and drew an altar shrine for the deceased with her father's face in it and below the shrine read;

'RIP Kurosaki Isshin. Killed by his niece and nephew'

Tatsuki, Orihime, Yoruichi and Chad GAPED at the drawing.

'Masaki, our daughter is sooo mean to meee!' Isshin wailed childishly while clinging to his wife who laughed weakly.

'Well...they have a good reason to be angry when we get there...' she sweatdropped. 'We'll send someone to get you later, OK hunny?' she told Ichigo. 'And maybe its best for the kids to stay here for now as things will be a bit...volatile.'

'Yes mom.'

'I guess we stay here for now.' said Orihime weakly. 'Ichigo-chan, what's going on?'

'Well...' words appeared, floating above Ichigo's head. 'You see, dad is from a noble Shinigami family, the Shiba Clan.' she said. 'And he used to be the Head of the Family when he went AWOL, leaving my much older cousins to fend for themselves because of an incident that forced him to stay in Karakura Town and soon, he met and married mom. He never returned here so yeah, they'll be pissed.'

'Yikes...' Tatsuki cringed.

'...its indeed good for us that we're left behind.' Chad shuddered. He's not much into family dramas, thank you. 'So I guess we'll be here for a while.'

'Why not have fun in the meantime?' Orihime piped cheerfully. 'We ARE in a playground! I feel young again by being here!' she chimed excitedly.

'Yeah, who knows how long they'll be out there trying to put out fireworks.' Tatsuki chuckled but noticed Ichigo smirk. 'Hm?'

'Funny you said that...my family's occupation is Fireworks Making and my clan here is famous for that.' Tatsuki face-faulted. 'My name should be SHIBA Ichigo but given...circumstances, dad married mom by Muku ni Naru and took on her name instead so me and my sisters are also using Kurosaki.'

'Your family really has issues.' Chad choked out. Ichigo smiled jovially.

'Its entertainment though.'

'Then why kick us out of it?'

'Dunno.' not far from them minutes later, they heard a loud explosion and a smoke cloud rise in the sky...followed by Fireworks. The teenagers felt sorry for Isshin.

'...your dad is double-dead-twice.' Tatsuki gulped at the sight. 'I hope your mom and Yoruichi-san get him out of the way...' Ichigo shook her head.

'Knowing dad, he let them make him target practice since he does have it coming. Oh well, he'll live.'

xxx

'So you and Ichigo-chan have gone to a 'special school' wherein your survival is pretty much ensured.' said Kanae softly.

'Yeah, we got real strong there and we became something more, mother.' said Uryu softly. 'We will definitely survive the Promised Day for sure.' he said strongly.

'I hope so...we Quincies not only destroy bodies...we destroy souls too.' Kanae told him. 'Be careful OK? Bad enough I lost the both of you...I can't lose my only son for good if you got careless.' she warned him gently while holding his hand. 'And to think I thought that folklore is just some story...Urahara-san told me about how it's really true because Masaki-sama lost her power the same time I did...and you're somehow safe and not taken.' she sighed. 'Yours is a real mystery while Ichigo-chan is understandable...her half-heritage is shinigami that saved her from Auswahlen and Shinigami govern and balance souls. She must have had a zanpakuto she could not access yet to save her without her knowing.'

'I guess. I just wish you lived long enough to regain back your power.' Uryu sighed. 'Aunt Masaki got her powers back through a Quincy Art passed down from father to sons who became fathers.'

'As much as I want to, my body made things hard.' said Kanae with a sad smile. 'I've always been frail and weak since I was a child...and Quincy Training is difficult for me its a miracle I got to my level as it was. And then getting my powers ripped from me was the last straw that led to my death. At least I can still see my family through the laboratory Urahara-san crafted for me.' she beamed. 'I can watch over you as much as I want and its not so lonely anymore.' she told him. 'But I'm worried for your friend though...revenge is...'

'Her reason to live.' Uryu finished. 'Let's not talk about that here, too many unwanted ears.' he coughed.

'Oh, right...' Kanae coughed. 'Maybe you should invite those kids in? They could use some refreshments as you kids led by three adults have a long job later...after Isshin-san gets beaten to low earth orbit by his niece and nephew if those fireworks are saying something.' she said, glancing out the window where they saw fireworks.

'We sure know each other's family histories, don't it?' Uryu deadpanned with a flat expression on his face, causing his mother to laugh.

'Oh I sure do! Its priceless!' his mother giggled. 'Saa, I'll cook lunch now OK? Explore the orphanage if you like...children here are rare as adults adopt them so they won't be lonely...but they do come by here to play...and some people with Reiryoku visit me for food until I tell them that they're ready enough to go to the Shinigami Academy. Only souls with Reiryoku get hungry, tired or thirsty in here.'

'I see. I guess I'll call them in now.' he went to call in the teenagers because his mother would be making lunch.

xxx

'So that's what culture here is like...I don't think I want to die soon.' Chad frowned.

In Rukongai, there are many districts. The most peaceful and normal-sounding districts are Districts 1-35. 36-55 has some petty crime typical of seedy districts in the living world and 56 onwards...a nightmare, dog-eat-dog world. Even worse, you cannot move out of the district you are sent to, as you are assigned there. Some force will keep you in there whether you like it or not. Your only key to freedom would be if you have Reiryoku, enabling you to 'bypass the imprisoning force' to travel beyond districts and go to freedom. If you lived a good, crime-less life, your afterlife is in Districts 1-35 for sure depending on your deeds. Its the Shinigami's way to separate peaceful souls from troublemakers who would disrupt peace and in the 56-onwards districts, they could care less what happens to you there as they don't want troublemakers and hard-core criminals either and they can kill each other for all they cared. And if one committed heinous crimes in life, they go to Hell upon getting Konso.

Needless to say, the teenagers knowing what's in store for them decided to live genuinely good lives so their afterlife is truly peaceful bliss.

'So you work here as an orphanage matron and food supplier to souls with reiryoku...do you charge for your troubles, Ishida-san?' Orihime asked Kanae curiously.

'Well, of course I charge.' said Kanae. 'I charge standard food fees depending on my menu here.' she said. 'But districts with money is up to 35 only and these districts are given stipends by shinigami. And the money circulates by people doing jobs, purchasing things, and so on. My frequent customers are students from Shinigami Academy who commute because the dorms are full. Business is going nicely. I also sell clothes which cost more.'

'Heee...'

'But mother, the menu here...is incredibly cheap!' Uryu frowned as he looked at the menu. 'The money here looks like old Japanese coins, and a watermelon costs 500 kan when at home its three times more? This can't possibly be 'normal business'!' he cried indignantly and he sees this as unfair.

'It took me a while to adapt, hunny.' said Kanae wryly. 'The money here is somewhat more valuable than yen we're used to. To be a truly wealthy person up here, you need a bank account of only three million and people see you here as a wealthy millionaire and to think to the living, three million would barely last two years. If you're a billionaire with only just one billion or two you're a noble or some aristocrat.' she explained. 'And they see money here as somewhat like western currency as the money here is made of a rather expensive metal hence the unusually-cheap pricing here for food. But for clothes and materialistic things, they're...very pricy.' Kanae cringed. 'I hear mere sunglasses in a shop at Seireitei costs 97 thousand or so...'

Disbelief factored by 10...

'WHAT?!'

'97 thousand for fucking _sunglasses_?!' Tatsuki sputtered as Orihime felt faint. 'Who the hell charges 97 on sunglasses, the afterlife does!' she howled at the incredulity of it all.

'This justifies why food here is so cheap.' Ichigo shook her head. 'Materialistic goods here are worth a fortune while we need easy access to food in time.'

'Then...how much do clothes cost?' Orihime squeaked.

'Thirty thousand cheaper than sunglasses, thank goodness.'


End file.
